It Had to Happen Sometime
by mandykins-hax
Summary: Epic fail title. This is a oneshot written for my friend with her OC, Matthew Kikoeru. Constructive criticism only, please.


**Written for my RP partner with her OC. **

"Nnngh… Koki…" Matthew arched his back as Kariya gently worked a finger into his entrance.

"Yes~?" the orange-haired man replied, a lazy smile on his face. God, Matt was just too cute, he thought to himself as the younger male trembled under him. He scooted himself up to meet the brunette's face and kissed him, all the while working his digit in deeper.

Matt continued to moan and squirm, trying to adjust to the feeling of being toyed with and penetrated. Gaining some courage, he laced his smaller fingers into Kariya's hair, deepening the kiss. He finally pulled away and gazed into his lover's eyes. "It's just… it feels strange."

The larger male chuckled a bit. "Well, I need to do this. Otherwise, you'll be in for a world of pain when we get to the main part."

"It's still going to hurt, regardless, dumbass." Matt turned his head and pouted. It didn't last long, however, when he felt Kariya work another finger in. "Agh!"

"I don't really think you're in a position to be calling me names, love." Kariya bit down on his lover's neck, leaving little love bites. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this." His voice deepened to a lustful purr.

Taking a chance, Matt reached down and gently wrapped his delicate fingers around Kariya's shaft and began to stroke him. Kariya's hips jerked forward as a low groan escaped his lips. "Matt… agh, shit."

The younger boy smirked, finally gaining the upper hand. His hips did a jump of their own when the older male's fingers brushed against _that _spot inside him. "Aah! Do that again!"

Kariya noted his reaction, and a predator-like smile spread across his face. "This~?" He arched his fingers up, hitting that spot more purposefully.

"AH! Yeah, right there~" His voice raised an octave as his lover added yet another finger. He stroked Kariya's shaft harder, earning a satisfied growl. For the next couple minutes, the room was filled with the couple's moans, growls and panting as they continued their actions.

"Mmh, that's enough." Kariya removed his fingers, and Matt reluctantly let go of Kariya's member. The older male kissed Matt's collarbone, and then his lips. "Condom or no?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Condom. We're not taking any risks."

"What? It's not like you can get pregnant."

"We're using a condom, Koki Kariya." He puffed his cheeks.

"Yes, sir." Kariya chuckled. Reaching for his nightstand, he pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lubricant, which Matt had _insisted _upon. Aware of the brunette's eyes on him, he rolled the condom on himself. He flipped the bottle open and put some on his length, before pouring some on his fingers and spreading some around Matt's entrance. Sighing, he sat back and evaluated what they were about to do one more time. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Well, we've gotten too far to stop now, dumbass."

Snickering, Kariya gently prodded around Matt's opening. "What did I say before? You're not in a good position to be calling anyone names."

Matt turned his head and closed his eyes. "Hmph."

Rubbing the younger boy's thighs, Kariya gently pushed himself in. When he saw Matt cringe and tense, he stopped. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?

Matt's breath hitched. "A little… b-but I can handle it." His heart raced and his breathing became even more ragged when the orangette pushed the rest of the way in. Kariya was still, painfully still, and Matt opened his eyes to look up at him. The older man's face was strained with the effort of holding back until Matt adjusted. Deciding they had waited long enough, he reached up to lace his arms around Kariya's neck. "I think I'm ready."

A look of relief spread across Kariya's face. He gently pulled out partially before pushing back in. Making sure Matt was ok, he repeated the movement, and then began a slow, even pace. It felt amazing, being so intimately close, making love to the love of his life.

Matt could do nothing but hold on and moan softly as the pace quickened. He wasn't prepared when Kariya once again hit that sensitive spot inside him. "Aaagh!"

Kariya noted his reaction, and angled his hips to hit that spot again. He felt the boy under him shudder, and a small wave of pride rushed over him. He was the one doing this to him, turning his stubborn little Matt into a puddle of whines and pants.

The brunette knew he wouldn't last much longer, with the way Kariya was thrusting. He could also sense that Kariya was having just as much difficulty holding it in. "Koki, just… go harder. Deeper, faster, just let go. You won't hurt me."

Something snapped in Kariya's head just then, and he did just as Matt told him to. The two boys' moans became louder and more frequent.

Matt couldn't take it anymore. "Oh god, Koki, I... I'm gonna-ah! KOKI!" He shuddered and released on Kariya's chest.

Kariya felt Matt tighten around him, and his vision went white as the coil of heat in his groin came undone, releasing as well. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of Matt, the both of them trying to catch their breath. He lifted himself up once again to face his lover, kissing his forehead. "You ok?"

"Mmhm." Matt nodded and ran a hand through Kariya's hair.

Kariya very carefully pulled out, removed his condom and threw it in the trash can beside his bed. He began to doze off, before Matt conked him on the head.

"Oooh no, you're not going to sleep until you get off me and we _both_ take a shower."

Kariya grumbled and reluctantly got up. A tired, mischievous smile spread across his face as he picked Matt up off of the bed and carried him piggy-back to the bathroom.

"Koki!" Matt giggled and wrapped his arms around Kariya, nuzzling into his neck. When they got the water running and stepped into the shower, it was Kariya's turn to hug Matt from behind. "So…" he whispered in the brunette's ear, "Ready for round two?"


End file.
